The Demon among us
by Fiesty0ne
Summary: There's a demon in Royal Woods, hunting down children and adults alike. Will anyone be able to stop it? Rated M for Gore, extreme violence, Sex and rape, and language


There comes a time in everybody's life when they make a mistake. That one choice-that one pivotal moment can forever affect you and everybody around you. Sometimes you make it when you are old. Sometimes when you are young. For Lisa Loud, that moment came on a hot Saturday afternoon, sometime in September. Ever since she was born, she inhabited an unsettling sense of smartness, something that endeared her to her mother. When Lisa was born, she had long since marked her family as something unremarkable, something that seemed perfectly normal. Ever since she was just a child, Rita had dreamed of having the best, interesting, remarkable family that she could imagine, which contrasted from the boring normalness of her own family. When Lisa was born, she could tell that her wish had came true. Ever since she had been born, Lisa loud had been strange, different from any other baby that Rita had ever given birth too. She never cried, learned how to change her own diapers by the time she had turned one, and seemed interested in the learning programs that her mother had made her watch, something that none of her other kids had done. She was potty trained by the time she was 14 months old and could talk in complete sentences by the time she was 17 months old. Rita was completely in awe with her child's unusual abilities, and secretly loved her more than she loved any of her other children. But not every like Lisa as much as her mother did. She was completely unusual for her age, and never had found in pleasure in playing tag or playing with balls. Due to this, she didn't have much friends, and spent most of her time alone. Even her siblings avoided her- after all, she didn't like doing anything that anyone would consider fun. This is what had led her to discover someone like her-somebody that like everything that she liked and had the same intellect as her. Her searching had brought her across Levi- somebody that nobody knew about except for Lincoln. They met once a week, exchanging new discoveries and sharing experiment results. But, in her infatuation with her new friendship, she overlooked something-or rather _Someone_. And this someone, was not the person that you would want to overlook. His name was Kogar, and his personality extremely dangerous. Wherever he went, death, blood, and tears followed. He had been looking for a way to get to earth and could have danced with happiness when the two child prodigies had opened a path that lead directly to earth-to a little town called Royal Woods.

He had been wiping out a town in a dimensional where everybody was named Joe Bob, when he sensed the portal. It reeked of energy, a type of energy that only a portal could emit. He shifted into his wolf form and sniffed the air. The portal was ahead, that he could be sure of. He shifted out of his wolf form and strolled down the street, whistling a merry tune. He ignored the bodies all around him, each one covered with blood and disfigured horribly-each one his doing. Wailing came from one of the houses on his right, the cry of a baby. He decided to take a detour and strolled down the driveway, hopping up the steps leading to the house. He opened the door and walked into the house, still whistling a merry tune. A woman came from inside the kitchen, drying a bowl with a rag that was in her hand. She stopped as she saw him, taking a few seconds to realize that a complete stranger was in her house. She opened her mouth- maybe to scream, or maybe to tell him to get out. But she never got the chance. He lunged towards her, his arm turning into a sword which he thrusted into her gut. Her eyes went wide, and she dropped the bowl, her hands drifting to the sword now buried in her. In one fluid motion, he pulled her off the sword. His arm returned to normal. The noise had not gone unnoticed, and he husband dashed into the room. Before he could even see his dead wife, he was attacked. Kogar grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off of the floor. The man struggled, clawing at the hands that were wrapped around his throat. After a few minutes, the struggling ceased and he went limp. Kogar stepped over the body and walked into the living room where the baby lay. It stared at him, it eyes full of tears. Kogar stomped on it's head, breaking the skull and smashing everything inside. He wiped the gore off of his feet and walked out of the house, continuing down the street. He found a portal a little bit down the street, sizzling with blue electricity. He walked through it without hesitation, and found him self surrounded by suburban homes, each one nearly identical to the last. The smiled, revealing dozens of sharp teeth. This was going to be fun.

Fortunately, his arrival didn't go completely unnoticed.


End file.
